


Tu verdad

by Duriansbicycle



Category: VenusBlood Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duriansbicycle/pseuds/Duriansbicycle
Relationships: Loki/Vari





	Tu verdad

你不是已经成为了这片土地的王了吗？

面前的蓝发青年嘴角微微向上翘起，额上的那对红色尖角正朝上弯，红色的眼眸里只剩下了嘲讽。蓝色的外套熨贴在身上，下身的黑裤剪裁合身。

他明明已经死了，并且还是被自己的剑刺穿了胸膛。为什么他会这么栩栩如生地出现在自己面前，就如一个死不瞑目的幽灵般。

洛基·穆斯贝尔海姆。面前的青年残影的名字。瓦利一直都记得。哪怕他已将五位新生女神变为自己的从属神，并且将她们的人格破坏得只认得自己是隶属的主人，全部染上了恶的黑色，名正言顺地登上了皇位，统一了这个世界。

可是，为什么自己还会出现洛基的幻觉？还如此真切地在自己眼前吐着憎恶的妄言？仿佛要生生世世将自己连同后代一同诅咒，甚至连灵魂都要刻上“败于洛基”的印记。

他的话语就如一条吐着信子的蛇，一字一句往外吐着那些要摧毁瓦利所有自尊的语言。在他被自己打了一拳的时候，被自己的剑刺穿胸膛的时候，在他奄奄一息的时候，在他血肉模糊的时候，他还是勾起了嘴角，就如一个从未被打败的王者——世界树大陆的王座从来只属于他洛基，而不是瓦利自己。

他说：你从来就不是一个及格的王者，瓦利·阿斯加德。

说罢，他失去了以前运筹帷幄的自信姿态。就如所有人临死之前一样，露出了极为平静的表情，摇了摇头，道：

在你的统管之下，只会将人们引导至灾祸。

说完这句话后，他就咽了气。他的尸体被愤怒的将士纷纷抬了下去。瓦利能想象得到尸体接下来会遭到怎样的对待，该是会被大卸八块，众人分食肉片，最后残缺不全的尸骨被遗弃荒野，被野兽众鸟分食。之前属于王者的财富，荣耀与象征，在这一刻全部化为泡影，只剩下尸臭般的唾弃，谩骂与鄙夷遗留在史官编撰的史书上。

瓦利那时弯下腰拾起落在他身旁的那个金色物件。那个半圆形的金色耳环似乎并不知道自己的主人的生命之火已经消逝，依旧无情地闪耀着耀眼的光芒。瓦利也不知道自己是什么时候开始将它保留在身旁的，而且还保留了那么长的时间。

大概这个耳环就是让自己出现洛基的幻觉的媒介吧。

在杀死洛基的那个时候，自己的心中产生那么一点对洛基的英雄惜英雄之情，才选择将它保留起来。

此刻，瓦利将它拿了出来，放在自己眼前看着。

简直就是自虐一般的行径，不过此时此刻瓦利的心中只剩下了无名的愤怒与绝望之火。他愤怒地将那个金色的耳环摔在了地上。金属敲在地上发出了清脆的响声。他想走下高耸的王座践踏几脚，却在踩踏了几脚后于心不忍地拾起了那个耳环，吹跑那上面的灰尘，怜惜地吻了它一口，然后把耳环扔到了熊熊燃烧的柴火堆中。

他想起了洛基正在嚼着草莓味泡泡糖时的情形，曾问过他，能不能给自己尝一口，结果被洛基一口拒绝。

其实，那时瓦利想说：洛基，吻我吧。

可惜这样的告白，洛基再也听不到了。


End file.
